One of the common forms of fertilizer used in agricultural fields is ammonia gas, which functions as a nitrogen fertilizer when delivered into the soil. Although ammonia gas has been used as an agricultural fertilizer for many years, problems remain in achieving efficient and effective delivery of ammonia gas into soil before vapor escapes to the atmosphere and is chemically attached into the soil. Problems are also caused by the cooling effect caused by expansion of the ammonia gas as it is discharged onto the soil, which causes freezing of soil and moisture on the implement, leading to adverse effects on performance.
Similar problems are present in delivery of other types of products, such as liquid nitrogen, water, etc. For example, mixing of chemicals prior to injection into the furrow results in inefficient delivery of the chemicals to the soil. Specifically, the inefficient delivery causes loss of quantities of the reacting chemicals.
Typical agricultural implements for delivering fertilizer or other chemical products to an agricultural soil fail to achieve efficient delivery of the respective products. One problem of present agricultural implements is directed to fertilizer coulter assemblies that fail to achieve different size fertilizer openings or different levels of soil and residue disturbance. Typically, only a single size can be achieved for a fertilizer opening and a single level can be achieved for soil and residue disturbance. However, present agricultural implements fail to create an adjustable cavity size to accommodate different volumes of products and/or different types of products (e.g., manure vs. ammonia) that can be deposited into the soil.
Another problem of present agricultural implements is directed to closer assemblies that have adjustable spring loaded down pressure. These types of closer assemblies often bounce at high speed, causing inconsistent slot closure and fertilizers sealing. In turn, this results in significant fertilizer losses through volatilization.
Yet another problem of present agricultural implements is directed to a fertilizer application tine, tube, or knife that fails to adequately locate the bottom of the furrow. This type of problem affects the performance of the agricultural implement.
What is needed, therefore, is an agricultural implement for delivering a fluid to an agricultural soil that addresses the above-stated and other problems.